Lights! Camera! Danger!/Transcript
Prologue (Opening shot: Everyone is looking at a sign about entering a movie contest.) Sheen: Enter the completely legitimate Hollywood screenplay contest. Libby: Winning script will be made by famous Hollywood's director. Carl: If you too can read this sign, you too can write a movie! Jimmy: Oh, what a scam! (Jimmy walks past.) Carl: I can write a movie! Cindy: Me to! Carl: Yeah! Sheen: I can read! Jimmy: Your serious? You would enter a lame contest like that? Cindy: Well just cause you couldn't enter it. Jimmy: Why couldn't I? Cindy: Oh please! When they were passing out creativity, you were locked in the little nerds room. Libby: Remember his awful short story. all laugh (A flashback starts where Jimmy is reading a story he created in front of the class) Jimmy: Call it fate, Ursula said finishing her pastrami sandwich. No Lancet said, call it binominal expansion. (Everyone in the class laughs at him and the flashback ends with Libby and Cindy laughing) Cindy: And remember his painting. (Another flashback occurs where Cindy is holding up a painting with a Rainbow an a unicorn. Then Sheen shows a painting of Ultra Lord saving the day. Then Jimmy shows his painting of him riding a pencil, with a moon that has the face of him. Everyone laughs at him an then the flashback ends with everyone laughing in reality) Sheen: And remember his opera! (It is about to start another flashback, but they stop it there) Carl: Don't even! Cindy: That was horrible! Libby: Yeah, don't go there! Cindy: Face it Neutron, you rule math and science, but you have the creativity of a tree stump. Jimmy: Oh Yeah! We'll see about that! Cut! Exit scene! Fade out! Sheen: What the heck is he talking about? Carl: Not me, that was creepy. (Now at Jimmy's lab) Jimmy: I'll show those guys! How hard can it be to write a screenplay? (6 hours later, and Jimmy is shown hitting his head on his computer keyboard.) Wait a minute. I haft to approach this scientifically! Goddard, download the most successful movies and let watch them at hyper speed. Goddard: Bark, bark! Movies: BARRRK!!! I'm king of the precious! May the force be home! Box of chocolates oooh, oooh!!! Their is more triadic! Nemo! To infinity and we left cabin. and your little dog, too! Gotta blast! (Cuts to everyone putting their movies in the mailbox.) Cindy: So, whats your movie about Libbs? Libby: My movies called, Cappucino Jones, hip-hop singer by day, FBI CIA Agent at night. Hugh: Who's the super cool cop that always gets the bad guys? DONUT BOY! That's me! Yeah! It brings a delicious assortment of...sweet delights! DONUT BOY! Gotta cream your filling! Butch: Mr. Smithy, uhh how do i start this thing? Quintin: I have no idea. Just keep pushing buttons until something happens. And! Quintin: Cut! Quinton: No, this is the scene where you... GET LOST! Jimmy: Finish anything, the half-eaten croissant, he forgot to write an ending, no record of Quintin Smithy, he didn't how to start the camera, it's it's...! Category:Transcripts Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts Category:Articles in need of improvement